Year of the Spark: December 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: They share a kiss and then are separated by fate for a way too long time.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

_

* * *

_**Craving**

_By kuroima_

One of his hands stayed entangled in her dark brown curls while the other one trailed down her body to her lower back where his fingertips caressed the skin beneath her red shirt. He grinned as he felt her shiver and pushed her body to his, closing the last bit of remaining space between them while their lips didn't part for a second.

"John…," he grinned as he heard her breathless voice whispering his name against his lips between kisses.

"Colonel Sheppard," he could hear a change in her voice but didn't stop kissing her.

"John!" someone was calling for him and he felt a hand slapping the back of his head.

John blinked while he became aware of his surroundings and his three teammates looking rather concerned. Well, Teyla seemed concerned. "Did I…did I fall asleep?" he noticed that he more lied than sat on the chair and sat up straight.

"No, you were…," Teyla frowned, "you seemed deep in thought," she said.

Ronon snorted. "He was completely lost…drifted off," Rodney commented while eating some fruit. John glared at him and looked around, remembering that they were off world on a negotiating mission.

"Is everything all right?" Teyla asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure, everything's fine."

"This is not the first time this has happened since we left Atlantis, you are exceptional distracted by something," she paused looking at the other two men for a moment. "Is there something that concerns you, something you want to talk about?"

"No," John quickly said and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk," he said and vanished, leaving behind his confused friends.

John strolled down the path through a garden and thought about Elizabeth and that was already enough to sent shivers down his back. God, what was that woman doing to him! Her body, her skin touching his. Her smell. Her green darkened eyes. Their lips entangled hungrily. He could recall every single part of this moment.

In the evening he had gone to her quarters and they had talked just as always, there was nothing unusual. Except that they were suddenly kissing as if there was no tomorrow. When they had stopped neither of them had said a word and he had left quickly. The next time he had seen her was when she was looking down at him from the control room as he and his team had left Atlantis the other day for this mission. Nothing had told him if she wanted to explore this new side of their relationship further or if she just wanted to ignore that it ever happened. And this was driving him crazy. Their relationship was at stake and going back to the status quo would be not easy if not even impossible for them.

He knew exactly what he wanted. Her. On this mission he had three very long days to think about it and realized that holding back his feelings any longer would be impossible for him now. He could not have a platonic relationship with her knowing that she was very likely having the same feelings towards him. He wanted to spend more time with her, more than he already did. Wanted to hold her. To love her.

"Colonel Sheppard?" John turned around to a young woman who smiled friendly at him. "Elder Calus would like to bid his farewell now," John nodded and followed her as she led him out of the garden.

* * *

As John dialed Atlantis and watched his friends step through the gate he became nervous and hesitated for a moment before he took a deep breath and stepped through the wormhole. His eyes immediately shot up to Elizabeth's office but she wasn't there and while his teammates left the gate room he climbed up the stairs to the control room his eyes scanning the area.

Chuck watched him but his knowing smile vanished as John's eyes left Elizabeth's office and he turned into his direction. "Dr Weir left yesterday, the situation on Jalon escalated and they called for her help. Major Lorne and his team accompanied her," he reported him.

"Oh, okay," he paused and nodded slightly. "When is sh-are they supposed to be back?" if Chuck noticed his sudden change of words he didn't dissemble it.

"Presumably in about three days, Sir," John nodded at him and left the control room not noticing how Chuck and the other two technicians grinned at each other.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had been finally back and ready - as ready as he could've been – to face her and she wasn't even in Atlantis. Three days or more he had to endure until he could see her again. He had the feeling that the next few days wouldn't be going to be easy for him.

* * *

John instantly was on his way to the infirmary as he had heard that Elizabeth was back. He almost bumped into Carson as he walked through the infirmary looking for her. "Sorry Carson, have you seen Elizabeth?" John quickly asked before Carson could say anything.

"I sent her to her quarters some while ago," he answered him and walked over to one of the cupboards.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned while Carson looked for some medicine.

"Yes, she's fine. Just a few cuts and she was quite tired," John already turned away as Carson's voice stopped him. "Don't keep her up to long and make sure that she really gets some rest, no reports or calls from the scientists," John turned around and saw Carson still with his back to him. He grinned slightly just as the Scottish doctor he couldn't see and then made his way to Elizabeth's quarters.

"John?" he quickly tapped his radio as he heard Elizabeth soft voice he had missed so much.

"Yes?" he stepped into the transporter that would get him to the living quarters.

"I think…we should…," he heard her hesitating.

"I'm already on my way," he touched the screen at the wall and in the next moment the doors opened and he continued his way to her quarters.

"Okay...good," this conversation was awkward and his hopes that everything would be fine sank drastically. Elizabeth had made sure that her quarters were close to a transporter so he reached it quickly and waved his hand above the panel.

"Is that you?" he could hear a smile in her voice but before he could answer the door already opened. They both didn't move and just stared at each other taking in the sight of the other one they had missed so much. Elizabeth gestured him inside, closed the doors behind him and rearranged her towel.

John had to admit that he was enjoying the sight of her in a towel and her wet her lying on her shoulders. "I missed you so much," he was surprised by his own words and Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly in surprise. He rubbed his neck and bit his lip watching how she tried to form some words. She surprised him in turn as she stepped closer and brushed her lips softly against his. He could just stare at her as she laid her hands on his chest smiling at him. "Shouldn't we..um…talk first?" he asked but regretted it instantly as she turned away from him. The situation was already awkward and now he definitely screwed it, he was sure. He watched her taking a few steps away from him and then suddenly spinning around a serious expression on her face.

"John Sheppard," he gulped, it was her 'don't mess with me' voice, "First you kiss me without a warning, then you left me alone and went on a three day mission and when you have the chance to kiss me senseless again you want to talk?" he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off sharply. "I just spent six days off-world. Two days long I tried to convince those stubborn politicians on Jalon not to rip each other's heads off. I was almost killed in an assault, captured, tied up, almost tortured, had to sleep on the ground in a forest and ate things that tasted awful. I was just able to shower and get all the sweat, mud and blood off me. The last thing I want to do now is to talk," John's eyebrows went upwards while Elizabeth's angry tirade attacked him and as she was done he couldn't help but grin. "Why are you grinning?" she asked him sharply still looking angry.

John stepped closer to her still grinning and cupped her face with his hands. "God, I really missed you," he whispered and placed his lips on hers starting a slow and gentle kiss. Elizabeth smiled into the kiss that became more passionate and closed her eyes laying her arms around his neck, both finally getting what they longed for since so many days.


End file.
